Going Back in Time and Falling in Love
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: 17-year old Hanako fell into a hole causing her to go into Naruto's world but only back in time with the 4th Hokage! Love will sprout I tell you. But someone is after Hanako and kakashi's gaiden has to stop them quick! YondaimexOC MinatoxOC
1. I'm in where!

Me: Ah...Domo domo domo….. Nice to see ya all again

Naruto and Sakura: Liar.

Me: Now that is just downright rude. Kakashi, do the disclaimer while I teach these two a lesson for callin' me a damn liar

Kakashi: *Sighs* Hai….hai……the girl who typed this story does not own Naruto….and doesn't own anything else but her OC….she can't even remember her username

Me: Shut up and start!

Hanako, a basic 17-year old, who has a damn life. She has two pressuring parents, two stupid little brothers. And her friends were always complaining to her. Her life just _couldn't_ get any better. Isn't her life just as annoying and miserable as it already is?

Well, it was summer break meaning that Hanako can slack off now. No work, no more complains, just staying in bed or going on the computer. Well sadly, Hanako has to spend about a month over at her aunt's house. Why? Her family decided to go to some freaky place for vacation and she didn't want to go, forcing her to go to her aunt's house. Well at least they have a computer there.

Hanako was in the middle of packing her stuff while her friends were over. They were whining how they will miss her over a month which was really pointless….really pointless. Well she packed what she really needed, daily things in life. Clothes, toothbrush, etc yeah those things. She also packed her laptop in case the computer breaks down and her two guitars and some books.

"Why couldn't you just stay over at our house Hana-chan…?" Momo whined and Hanako smacked her head with a rolled up magazine.

"Try convincing my parents dumbshit. They don't trust you" Hanako rolled her eyes. Hanako was known for being a cruel hearted person along with a potty mouth…

"Aww…okay….well be sure to call when you have the time kay?" Ayu reminded and Hanako sighed and nodded. When her two friends left, Hanako walked out of her house and in front of her was a black hole on the ground. Didn't want to know what it was, Hanako avoided stepping over that hole but somehow, there was a force that pushed Hanako in along with her belongings. Someone pushed her in the black hole.

(Hanako's POV)

Ugh…my head hurts like hell. Why the hell is this floor cold?! I can hear voices, hm must be my aunt. I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes to see my aunt's home. Hm….dark and musky, a bit dirty…gross….WHERE THE HELL AM I?! I'M NOT AT MY AUNT'S HOUSE!!

I started to panic, this was definitely not GOOD! What if my aunt reports me missing and then they find me afterwards and then I get bitched at my parents…AGAIN?! I looked around and only to find my stuff still here with me. And it looked like I was in a jail cell or something.

Holy crap….I'm too young to be in juvenile hall!! I never did anything bad—well scratch that, I did but I didn't do stuff that could get me into jail!! What will my family say?! Well they'll probably be like "We raised you so well yet you do this" or "I can't believe you're this stupid" or….

I heard people walking in which broke my train of thought. I turned my attention over to them. There were some people wearing odd clothes….anyone heard of jeans…? Well there was this black haired kid, a red haired girl, and a _silver_ haired kid…? Holy hell, kids are dying their hair at such a young age already?!

Then there was this guy who had blond hair and was wearing this white coat with some words in Japanese on the back. I'm Japanese and I can read it. Since I can't see that well (I blame going on the computer too much), I could only see the words fourth and fire……

"Looks like she's awake" the silvered haired kids walked over and he was wearing a mask that basically covered his mouth. How the hell is this guy gonna breathe?

"Hey lady, you okay? You just fell from the sky with your stuff and landed in a tree" the black haired kid pointed at me. I instantly had a irk mark (anime vein) and my narrowed my eyes. That little bastard….who the hell does he think he is…"And gee old lady, you sure have some stuff with ya…" Okay, that did it…

"And who the hell do you think you are calling me old?!?!" I snapped back at the kid who jmped and fell backwards. "Pointing at me and calling me old and lady, just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Well I'm Uchiha Obito! And I was the one carrying most of your stuff so be thankful!" _Obito_ huffed and my eye twitched.

"Miss, you shouldn't be shouting and getting up, you fell and landed in a tree and then on the floor" the red haired girl spoke up. "I'm Rin by the way."

"Yeah and lock me up in a jail cell?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you could be a spy and you certainly don't look like you're from the nations…." The silvered haired kid pointed out. This kid was also getting on my nerves.

"Kakashi, don't make her talk so much, she just woke up an hour after we put her here" Rin stated. So Kakashi was his name eh? Well _scarecrow_ better shut up before I go all crazy on him.

"What's with all the noise guys?" the blond haired man walked over and I was rubbing my head. Okay, falling down from the sky to a tree to the floor is very painful.

"Sensei, she's a spy" Kakashi bluntly pointed at me and I got another irk mark on my forehead. I just had it with this kid….

"Listen here _scarecrow_, pointing is rude and if you keep it up, I just might cut the damn hand off!" I hissed and Obito backed away.

"Well she's definitely not from here, and from looking at her items awhile ago, she doesn't even seem to be a ninja or from the nations" Rin pointed out.

Ninjas? Nations? What the hell is going on here? Just what on Earth are they talking about?

"And from what I've checked, she fell from a _hole_ in the sky..." the man thought and then it hit me. That hole I fell into….it…it led me here! Oh sweet Jesus I'm gonna be dead. I'm not…like…from this world or something!!

"Holy hell! How am I going back home! I knew I shouldn't have stepped out of my house!" I wailed, flailing my arms around. This was really, _really_ bad…

"Hold on Miss, mind telling us the story first?" the man asked and I rubbed my temple.

"I was leaving to my aunt's house since my family was going on this freaky vacation place. I took my stuff that I was bringing to my aunt's house and when I locked the door and turned around, in front of me was this black hole. I knew I should avoid and I just did until I felt _someone_ push me in. It couldn't have been something because I felt like a hand on my back or shoulder and then a shove. God, that hole led me here…." I explained and groaned. How am I just gonna get back home now?

"That is a problem…well then let's get you out of that cell and find you an apartment to stay in for now" the man smiled kindly at me. I blushed slightly and got up. Rin and Obito helped me with my stuff and Kakashi kept on watching me. This kid really didn't trust me. As we walked out, and went to this office, the man gave me a key and grinned.

"I'm Yondaime, in other words, the Fourth Hokage. Namikaze Minato" he smiled and I took the key and sighed. "In the meantime while we try to get you back home to your _world_, why don't you come over with us tomorrow and we'll give you a tour of our village. It's not the old kind of village, we have technology and—well you get the point since you have a computer yourself" Minato smiled. I guess he saw my laptop.

"Um thanks…I'm Hanako….err….thanks again…" I laughed nervously and then they all walked me over to the new apartment and helped me set up some things.

"Hey Hanako, what's this?" Obito grunted as he carried my two guitar cases and set them down on the couch.

"Basically, my only musical entertainment" I walked over and opened the cases to reveal my guitars. Rin started in awe and I rubbed my arms. "I also have my iPod but I only play the guitar when I feel…creative…"

"Well now that we've settled down a bit, let's go get some ramen!" Minato cheered and grabbed me, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi after I locked the door. I screamed as he dashed away.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed as he ran all the way to the ramen stand while carrying the four of us. Obito and Rin were cheering and having fun while Kakashi looked annoyed. I was busy screaming and shouting at Minato. Once we sat down, my entire body was shaking in fear and Minato smiled weakly.

"I guess I overdid it huh…?" he smiled sheepishly as my head hit the table with my heart beating rapidly. How can this man be so damn fast?! He can even beat Andrew in running the mile!

"I think you did Sensei…" Rin laughed while Obito poked me.

"Oy…you didn't die did you?" Obito continued to poke my head. "Hey Sensei, I think you killed her."

"You stupid idiot, she just isn't used to the speed, her heart is just beating rapidly and she's trying to calm down" Kakashi scoffed.

(3rd POV)

Hanako was busy trying to regain her composure as Minato, the fourth hokage, was apologizing endlessly while eating ramen. Hanako finally gave in and started eating ramen too, but so much was going through her mind.

"Don't worry Miss Hanako, you'll get back home" Rin reassured and I sighed.

"Weird face!!" Obito shouted and made a weird face, showing Hanako. She didn't laugh. Obito gave up and continues to eat his ramen. After eating, Minato suggested to run again, causing Rin and Obito to shout at him. Hanako was still feeling tired and sick. She actually felt sick in her stomach.

"Fine we'll walk and don't look so sad Hanako, you'll like Kohona" Minato smiled and Hanako nodded slowly. Even though Hanako just arrived today, a few people opened up to her already. Hanako place a small smile on her face and walked along with the four.


	2. Jealousy? Envy? What is it?

Hiruma'sgirl101: Ya-ha! I'm back people!

Kakashi: Oh joy….

Hiruma'sgirl101: Shut up and do the damn disclaimer

Kakashi: Hiruma'sgirl101 does not own Naruto, only owns Hanako, her OC and the songs used in the story belong to the original song writers and artists

Hiruma'sgirl101: START!

(Hanako's POV)

So far from a few days, Kohona is pretty okay. Pretty nice, friendly people, easy going places, and not to mention a very kind leader…what was he called? Yondaime? Fourth hokage? Yeah that's it, and I can't believe he's letting me stay when I just fell from a hole in the sky.

I was just sitting down, watching Obito try killing himself just by impressing Rin and by doing that, he's fighting Kakashi. And scarecrow _still_ hasn't softened up on me? Gee, who shoved a stick up his ass?

"You're obviously too slow Obito…" Kakashi stated and Obito growled and stumbled to stand up.

"Shut up Kakashi, just because you're a higher rank than me, doesn't mean I can kick your ass!" Obito shouted and was about to charge at Kakashi until Minato butted in.

"Okay you two, I think you've guys had enough training for the day" Minato chuckled and Kakashi and Obito "humph"ed".

I got up and looked down at my iPod still playing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Apparently, the music was blasting through my headphones so everyone stared at me and I quickly paused it before it gets even more awkward.

"Eheheheheheheh….sorry…." I smiled sheepishly and Minato gave me a grin causing me to blush. Oh god…I'm starting to think I might have feelings for this guy. No! No, no, no, no! I simply cannot fall in love with a guy that's from another world and is from the past!

"Hanako-chan, let's go" Rin smiled and took my hand dragging me to some place where the guys already went. And obviously, it was the ramen stand. Minato, Kakashi, and Obito were already there. To keep them from fighting, Minato had to sit in between the two boys. Rin sat next to Kakashi and I sat down next to Obito.

Rin obviously had a crush on Kakashi and Obito looked like he was going to give up. Feeling sorry for him—well maybe not but—I decided to give him a few words of advice. Not that my advice works anyways….

"Hey…you like Rin right?" I whispered and Obito jumped and clutched the area where his heart was.

"Gee Hanako, don't scare me like that!" Obito blushed and then looked down. "And yeah…I do….but she likes Kakashi but he doesn't care about her, but no matter what I do, Rin will always like Kakashi…"

"Well who knows? Since that little _scarecrow_ is being a little _asshole_ then I assure you that no girl would like him once they find out his true personality" I stretched the word "scarecrow" and "asshole" out so that the little bastard could hear. His ears twitched and I smirked while Obito was laughing really loud.

"I guess you're right Hanako" Obito grinned and I rolled my eyes. The little bastard coughed loudly and we turned our heads to him and he glared at us. Obito and I only glared back.

"Come on you guys, don't fight" Minato laughed nervously and we all ate in silence until the little bastard decided to talk big and really _big_.

"Well Obito you better start training even harder now and you _lady_ better learn some respect or else we'll just throw you in that jail cell again" the bastard said in a snidely tone. My blood just boils when I hear his voice…

"Kakashi quit it _**now**_…that is no way to treat a girl like that. It's very rude and she's new here in Kohona too" Minato's voice became stern which surprised Rin, Kakashi, Obito and well, me. "Hatake Kakashi, apologize to Obito for calling him pathetic and for treating Miss Hanako rudely."

Kakashi looked as if Minato had sprouted many heads and his jaw was dropped. Obito felt glad and proud while I just sat there in confusion. Wow the leader of this place is on my side, yay me!

"I'm…_sorry_….." Kakashi mumbled and I just sat there and ruffled his hair. I can't stay mad at him forever, I mean come on. He _is_ a little kid after all.

"Forgiven" I smiled and I really could've sworn that Kakashi blushed. Obito snickered.

"And…." Minato warned and Kakashi sighed.

"And I'm sorry Obito…for making fun of you…." Kakashi grumbled and Obito grinned, enjoying the glory of his rival apologizing to him.

That little bastard….apologizing yet he'll do it again. Well to Obito but not to me cuz I got the great hokage on my side. Oh yeah, life is so awesome when it comes to a hot guy sticking on your side.

"And Obito, stop showing off the pride and glory…" Minato sighed and Obito just grinned.

I got up and stretched. Maybe it's time to explore….I hope they won't mind. Just when I started to walk away, I was caught by Minato.

"Leaving already? Where are you headed to?" Minato smiled and I smiled sheepishly back.

"Oh just exploring...it's not a problem is it…?" I stated and asked while Minato shook his head but he looked a bit worried.

"Well exploring is good but Kohona is pretty big and wide and I—we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Take Kakashi with you, you two might also get to know a bit more about yourselves that way" Minato smiled and I looked over at Kakashi who just blinked. I swear I could've seen a blush forming!

"When you're done, just meet us back here at the training field!" Obito grinned and Kakashi and I nodded. Well he better be happy, at least Rin won't have to stare at Kakashi all the time and Obito may have a chance to flirt with her.

So Kakashi and I started to walk…which was pretty awkward cuz my escort/tour guide here is a kid…I mean come on, I can barely talk to him too!

"Uh…..is there like any good part here in this place…?" I asked, trying to break the silence. What I also hate, people who don't really like to talk—wait, that's me…never mind. But two people who don't really like to talk, uh that won't mix well. Then it just becomes too awkward.

"Well to me, I really don't know…" Kakashi admitted and we both stopped walking and stood there in silence. Are you shitting me?! This very resident of this place doesn't even know where to go other than the school, the hokage building and facilities, his home and the training grounds?!

"Then that means we both are exploring now huh….." I pointed out and Kakashi nodded. That stupid hokage and teacher….sending a person who doesn't even know the entire place either with me…I'm hoping that Obito knows more than this crappy tour guide. But we can't be choosers now can we?

"Um so you're telling me, for your spare time, you only train or hang out with your team?" I asked him and Kakashi nodded. "Well that's just flipping cute" I teased. Thought that I was gonna go crazy on him huh? Heheheh….well you're wrong. Anyways, Kakashi blushed and looked away as we continued to walk.

Suddenly, this white haired guy just appeared and I mean _appeared_ in front of me and started to serenade me or whatever. What a looser…

"Hello my dear, I don't think you date younger children but my, my you certainly are the one for me!" he smirked and I sweatdropped.

"Do you know him…?" I looked down at Kakashi and he sighed.

"He's sensei's sensei…one of the Legendary Sanin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage…" Kakashi explained and I felt sick in my gut….Toad sage…? Gross…This guy was the teacher of a hot teacher and hokage right now…wow….

"You're the teacher of Minato right…?" I asked the teacher and he looked surprised.

"That's right, I'm Jiraiya but how do you know Minato? And you certainly do not look like a ninja or any kind of person from the nations…" Oh boy…more of this ninja talk…."But who cares, how do you know Minato? You certainly can't be his girlfriend because he already has a fiancée or whatever it's called."

So Minato is getting married soon, damn it, why do I feel so disappointed and why did my heart feel like shattering a moment ago? No! I cannot be jealous damn it! Besides, he's not from my world and I'm not from his. Plus he's supposed to be in the past right…?

"She's not from here, correct. But under sensei's rule, she can't be harmed in anyway so Jiraiya-sama, don't assault her. From what sensei said, she's a humble guest here in Kohona" Kakashi saved me from explaining everything and Jiraiya nodded then got an anime vein. He's probably angry about the assaulting comment. Note to self: thank Kakashi later.

"But where are you two going huh?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at us and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You're too young to date a beautiful girl like her."

"She's exploring Kohona and sensei told me to go with her in case if there's trouble."

"Basically a body guard…." Jiraiya cleared and Kakashi nodded. "Could've said that earlier ya know…"

Damn this guy was slow…and a pervert. Awhile ago, Kakashi and I caught him peeking through the hot springs to look at naked women. Thank god Kakashi saved me before this creep did anything to me.

But I wondered why Minato never told me anything about him getting married. I mean, come on, if he told me, then I could give him my blessing and I could help out on the wedding! But just hearing that he has a girlfriend or a fiancée already…it felt like my heart stopped and was about to shatter. I couldn't be seriously jealous…right?

"Well we have to get back on exploring Jiraiya-sama, so well be seeing you later" Kakashi stated and took my hand—surprisingly gently—and we strode off.

We ended up…actually having fun. We ate dango, drank tea, went shopping for my sake, and we actually knew a bit more about each other now. Kakashi now knows that I'm not really emo (which I never was in the first place!), that I used to have three cheating boyfriends, I won many awards for singing and dancing, and I get freaked out when I see the sight of blood (which made him laugh but I don't see why he would laugh…). And I know some more stuff about him. Like his father is Kohona's White Fang—some elite ninja, he is a jounin just at the age 13, his white/silver hair is natural (hard to believe, I know), and he just follows the ninja code (which I have no idea what the fuck that is…).

Soon it was time to head on back and when we reached to the training grounds, I saw Obito and Rin being sat on none other than Minato. Um, isn't this child abuse?

"Minato…what the hell are you doing…?" Kakashi and I blinked, staring at them. The three looked up at us and quickly stood up. Rin looked embarrassed and Obito laughed a bit and Minato just smiled sheepishly. "Err not to sound like it's a bad thing but isn't that child abuse?" I just had to ask…

"Here, we're allowed to do this cuz ninjas get hurt all the time, we have to deal with it and endure it so sitting on them may look like torture for you but it's training for us" Obito explained and I nodded.

"Besides, we were playing a game while waiting for you two" Rin cleared up and smiled.

"Well it's some weird way of training I guess…." I raised an eyebrow and Minato laughed.

"I hoped you and Kakashi got along just fine" Minato smiled.

"We actually learned a bit from each other. Like Hanako here is afraid of the sight of blood" Kakashi stated and I got a sweatdrop and started to twitch. This is…embarrassing….

"Well she's not used to people fighting to defend their home and obviously she's not from here so she wouldn't understand so she must be afraid of blood at least" Rin smiled a bit and I sighed softly. Gotta thank her later.

"It's getting late now, let's all go home and get some rest kay? See you all tomorrow morning at 10 am same place" Minato smiled and disappeared. Off to do hokage duties…and by same place, he means training grounds. We all headed home and the next morning, my life entirely changed when I woke up. This just couldn't get any better can it? Can it? I mean seriously!!


End file.
